1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner. More specifically, the present invention discloses a film scanner with integrated image sensor module for scanning images from film, negatives, or filmstrips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scanners are widely used in the field of graphic design, image processing, and photography. The convention flatbed scanner uses a scanning bed which is typically a piece of glass upon which the image or document to be scanned is placed. This type of scanner, while useful for some applications, can typically only offer a resolution of about 300 dpi. Obviously, for fine detail or professional results, a higher resolution is required.
In addition, conventional scanners require very precise dimensions for all component parts. This is due to the fact that the internal mounting components are used to control the positioning of the various image processing elements of the scanner. If any dimensions of the components used are out of tolerance, the setup or calibration of the unit will be hindered and the scan quality will be adversely affected. Therefore, the overall quality of the scanned image will suffer. Because of the precision required, the various mounting components are relatively expensive thus driving up the unit cost of the conventional scanner.
Furthermore, the image processing components of conventional scanners use multiple components that are not fixed in an relative position to each other. Therefore, these types of scanners can easily get out of alignment and require frequent calibration. Any time the position between the image processing components varies, the image quality of the scanned image will be degraded.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved scanner with an integrated image sensor and capture module that provides a high resolution and high quality scanned image while being relatively inexpensive to produce and easy to maintain.